Pyroman
by Yami-Rose Aka
Summary: Un petit délire qui va vous réchauffer ! MDR Résumé plutôt bizarre, hein ? Lisez, vous comprendrez... Je vais même faire un 12 pas prévu au départ ! Y a un lime dans le 4ème chapitre... Et je ferais le lemon au prochain chapitre.
1. Pyroman

Nom : Pyro-man

Auteur : C'est moiiiiii !!!!! Yami-Rose, avec une nouvelle idée complètement folle…

Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi… Dommage pour moi, parce que garder Heero chez tout le temps ne me dérangerais ABSOLUMENT PAS !!! *sourire pervers* 

Heero : … ^^'''''''''''''''''''''''''

Duo : *MDR* 

Quatre : Je… je suis de tous cœur avec toi, Heero… ^^'

Wufei : … Yuy poursuivit pas une onna… -_-'

Trowa : … 

Heero : … Merci de votre soutient, les gars…

Duo : *toujours MDR* Mais… De rien… Heero…

*BAAAAAAMMM* 

Wufei : Bien joué, Yuy. … 0_0' Ok, j'ai rien dit… Arrête de me regarder comme ça.

Heero : … Tiens, je vais aller m'autodétruire avec Zero… 

Moi : Attends-moi, Heero !!!!!!!! *Cours après Heero* 

Quatre, Wufei et Trowa : ^^'''''''''''''''''''''''

Genre : Pyrokinésie… Que se passerait-il si Heero se retrouvait avec un pouvoir de ce genre fonctionnant en fonction des sentiments et après une dure détention chez Oz ? (Qui ont jouer un peu avec ses gênes… Heero, arrête de me braquer immédiatement !! ^^')

Note : Merci à Misao Girl de m'avoir bêta-lecté ce petit délire brûlant ! :)

*************** 

Par un jour comme tous les autres, la planque des G-boys était calme et paisible… Quatre rangeait la vaisselle dans la cuisine. Trowa lisait un journal qui avait l'air à moitie cramé tellement il était roussi, c'était à se demander comment le français arrivait a lire quelque chose dessus, dans le salon. Wufei astiquait son sabre en réfléchissant au dilemme suivant : Couper en rondelle Duo avant ou  après avoir finit l'astiquage de son sabre… Il opta pour la première solution et se leva du fauteuil où il était assis pour courir après le baka de service, qui lui tournait autour depuis tout à l'heure en l'appelant par des surnoms débiles et lui posant des questions tout aussi stupides. Et oui, l'américain natté embêtait magistralement le chinois, comme il devenait très dangereux, encore plus qu'avant, de faire de mauvais tour au Soldat Parfait depuis sa dernière détention chez Oz. Les ozzies avaient fait quelques tests sur lui, ce qui avait eu un étrange effet, plutôt dangereux pour les autres, sur lui… Heero, qui d'ailleurs, était en train de se prendre la tête avec son pc, très peu aidé par la course-poursuite de Duo et Wufei. Sentant l'ambiance du salon « chauffer », Quatre arriva en vitesse… Trowa était en train d'éteindre machinalement un des coins de son journal qui s'enflammait, comme si c'était une chose courante… Enfin, pour les pilotes, ça l'était, maintenant…

Chauffer, vous avez bien lu… Au sens propre (ou figurer, je confond les deux… ^_^') du terme. Quatre déboula dans le salon et entra en collision avec Duo. Les deux s'écroulèrent à terre, sonnés. Duo tomba en arrière, juste sur la petit table du salon où était poser le portable du brun aux yeux cobalts, se qui fit contre-poids et on put admirer un ordinateur portable volant venir s'écrasé sur le mur, se retrouvant réduit à l'état de machine non-identifiable et grésillante d'électricité. Wufei voyant avec horreur, le tragique destin du pc et entrevoyant la colère de son propriétaire, ne vit pas Quatre et s'écroula sur lui. 

Soudain, le silence se fit dans la pièce… On put entendre une mouche voler tranquillement et aller se poser sur la lampe plafonnière de la pièce, totalement ignorante du danger qu'il la menaçait… Trowa qui avait décollé le nez de son journal, en entendant le pc se briser, fixa immédiatement son attention sur Heero, comme les autres pilotes, semblant attendre une sentence de mort. Heero était assis sans bouger… Il semblait calme, sauf que l'air commençait à être très chaud (Non, pas dans ce sens la, bandes de pervers… Dommage pour Duo.) et même brûlant… 

- Oups… Lâcha Duo qui avait une magnifique vue directe sur le regard cobalt qui commençait à virer au rouge en le fixant avec colère, il avala difficilement sa salive et lança un regard désespéré à Quatre.

- Heero ? Heero ! Calmes-toi, s'il te plait… Intervint le petit blond pour essayer de calmer les choses.

- Hn… 

- Calmes-toi sinon, tu va encore…

- Duo… 

- Oui, Heero ? Ledit Duo sentit une sueur froide lui couler dans le dos en entendant le ton du pilote 01. 

- Cours.

Duo ne comprit d'abord pas, puis sentit le derrière de son pantalon prendre feu alors que le brun souriait méchamment. Il se leva d'un bond en hurlant des « Aie aie aie !! C'est chaud ! Ca brûle !!! Ouilleeeeee !!!!! » et se précipita dans la cuisine en sautant par dessus Quatre et Wufei, toujours affaler l'un sur l'autre à terre, sous le choc. Le natté dont le bout de la tresse avait pris feu également sans qu'il le voit, mit le bouchon, ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide au maximum et s'assis sur le bord de l'évier, plongeant son popotin dans l'eau. Le feu s'éteignit en produisant une fumée (comme dans les dessins animes lol) et Duo poussa un soupire de soulagement. Soudain, il devint blanc avant de passer au rouge plus vite qu'un feu de signalisation, en constatant qu'il avait les fesses à l'air… Il descendit de l'évier, une main sur les fesses et regarda partout dans la cuisine. Si jamais il sortait comme ça de la cuisine, Heero allait encore piquer un fou rire incontrôlable, même si c'est toujours mieux que se faire transformer en torche vivante, il n'avait aucune envie de se faire ridiculiser. Il apercut un torchon. Ok, Heero allait se foutre de sa gueule également, mais au moins, il ne deviendrait pas rouge pivoine. Et dire qu'avant, c'etait lui qui faisait les mauvaises blagues… Quel honte ! Il prit un torchon de l'humiliation, qu'il s'attacha autour de la taille et sortit comme ça, le reste de son pantalon et une partie de son T-shirt detrempé. Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, les quatre pilotes avaient les yeux braqués sur la porte de la cuisine, Heero avait l'air amusé tandis que les autres semblaient inquiet. La pièce était à nouveau froide et Heero qui avait toujours son sourire aux lèvres, éclata de rire en voyant le tenu de Duo.

- Arrêtes de rire, c'est pas drôle !! Pourquoi t'as fais ça ??

- Vengeance. T'as tuer mon pc ! 

- C'est la faute à Wufei !

- M'accuses pas, Maxwell !! 

- Et à Quatre !

- Mais j'ai pas fais exprès… Je voulais juste empêcher Heero de mettre le feu à la maison…

Soudain, Heero se remit à rire comme s'il y avait du gaz hillarant dans la pièce… Duo le regarda étonné puis, sentit alors une odeur de brûlé dans son dos… Il regarda et aperçut son cache-fesse qui flambait, lui brûlant encore le derrière, à cause du bout de sa tresse enflammée. Il poussa un autre hurlement, bondit en arrachant le torchon et se retrouva dos à Heero qui était maintenant mort de rire, écrouler sur le canapé devant le spectacle de sa vengeance et des fesses de l'américain. Duo éteignit le torchon en lui sautant dessus et s'occupa ensuite du bout de sa tresse en soufflant dessus comme un moulin à vent.

Quatre et Wufei se relevèrent mais le rire du Soldat Parfait étant très communicatif, ils commencèrent à rire aussi, a part Trowa qui tentait de cacher un pouffement derrière sa mèche. Le japonais était carrément tomber du canapé et se roulait par terre.

- Heero, arrêteeeeee de rireeee !! C'est pas drôleeeeeee !!!

- Si c'est drôle !! HAHAHAHAHAHA !! A un point que tu peux pas imaginer !!! HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI !! Vais mourir de rire !!!! HOHOHOHOHOHOHO !!!

- Tant mieux ! Comme ça, j'aurais pas besoin de te tuer.

Vexé, Duo quitta le salon et Heero arriva enfin à calmer son rire, ce qui calma en même temps, le rire des autres.

Heero se releva de par terre et s'approcha religieusement (en pleurant des larmes de crocodiles, louant les mérites du courageux ordinateur… Non, je déconnes !! MDR) des restes de son cher ordinateur, avant de se baisser pour ramasser les restes de son ami, le pc, ayant perdu son sourire, cette fois (pas le pc, Heero…).

- Heero, fais pas cette tête… Ce n'est qu'un ordinateur. Tenta de le consoler Quatre.

- Non, ce n'est pas qu'un ordinateur et Duo l'a bouzillé. Il va pas s'en sortir comme ça ce baka ! En disant ces mots, il caressa tendrement les restes du claviers noircis. 

- Yuy ! Enfin, tu va pas faire une maladie pour cette stupide machine !!

- Tu veux que je fasse fondre ton sabre, Wufei ?? Après tu me diras ce que tu ressens !! Hurla-t-il sur le chinois.

- Ca va… T'enerves pas ! Venges-toi, si tu veux !! Je te rappelles juste de faire gaffe avec tes flammes… C'est dangereux.

- T'en fais pas pour ma pyrokinesie… Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour ce baka. Je vais lui faire un enfer… Tel qu'il me demandera pardon à genoux.

Sur ce, le pyromane vengeur grimpa dans sa chambre qu'il partageait justement avec sa futur victime.

Les autres, restéés dans la salon, poussèrent un profond soupir en songeant à la vengeance du Soldat Parfait et qu'il ne voudrait pas être à la place du baka !! Il faut dire qu'après son retour, le caractère de Heero était passé du glacier au volcan… Au frais des rideaux, moquettes, papier-WC, journaux, au grand malheur de Trowa, ainsi que tous ce qui s'enflamme et fond facilement. Il avait du mal à maîtriser son pouvoir au début, puisqu'il était lié aux émotions… Bref, ça avait été très dure autant pour Heero, qui avait été pas mal touché moralement et physiquement par leurs expériences et dont la patience était restée dans sa cellule d'Oz. Ainsi que pour les autres qui devait faire gaffe à tous ce qu'il disait ou faisait, ce qui énervait également Heero. Il avait catégoriquement refusé de revenir à la base comme le voulait J(il l'aurait fais cramer à coup sûr… lol J, pas la base. lol), ne faisant pas explosé son pc pour la seule raison qu'il tenait trop à sa chère machine, surtout qu'il avait assez vu de tests et d'expériences pour en avoir assez jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve avec un dentier et qu'il ait besoin d'une canne pour marcher.

************** 

Apres deux semaines, Duo en avait marre !! Heero lui rendait la vie impossible… 

Le matin, il avait le droit au réveil enflammé, c'est-à-dire, Heero lui brûlant le bout du nez avec l'une de ses flammes… Ce qui faisait que maintenant, il avait le nez roussi, ce qui faisait rire son tortionnaire chaque fois qu'il le voyait. 

Le midi, ses couverts étaient brûlant, ce qui l'obligeait à prendre les gants pour transporter les plats chauds, pour manger… Ce qui n'est pas simple pour tenir les couverts et il les faisaient tout le temps tomber dans son assiette, sous les sourires et rires, quand son bourreau ne tenait plus. Ainsi que les regards désespérés des autres face aux conneries du Soldat Parfait, si on pouvait encore l'appeler comme ça. Il manquait d'ailleurs de rendre chèvre, J, à chaque fois que celui-ci les appelait. Le seul point positif du nouveau caractère d'Heero du point de vue de Duo. Finalement, il préférait Heero en mode Iceberg. Même si il était pas causant, au moins, il ne jouait pas à ce genre de jeux.

La journée, ça dépendait de ce qu'il faisait… Si il lisait, la couverture du bouquin prenait soudain feu. Ou même si il faisait quelque chose, qui en apparence ne risquait pas le feu, la tête de mule aux yeux cobalts trouvait TOUJOURS quelque chose… 

Le soir, il devait attendre une heure comme un con, devant la porte de la chambre. Parce qu'il devais attendre que la poignet de la porte refroidisse suffisamment pour entrer sans se brûler les mains. Puisque la chaleur étant trop élevé, même pour les gants pour plats chauds et le défonçage de porte était bannit sous peine de vouloir se prendre un Heero furieux sur le coin du nez. Ce qui est fortement décommandé si on veut éviter de se retrouver les fesses à l'air ou autres choses du même types, qui font beaucoup rire son auteur… Duo ne pouvait pas non plus dormir sur le canapé, parce que cette chose était tellement vieille que les ressorts avaient carrément percé le tissu. Le seul qui avait jamais réussi à passer une bonne nuit sur cette antiquité, était Heero, un soir ou il était rentré de mission, trop crevé pour avoir le courage de monter dans sa chambre. D'ailleurs, le lendemain, le Soldat Parfait avait même fait un grasse mat' sur ce même canapé, sous la tronche de 10 km de long de Duo. Lorsqu'il s'était levé, il avait les traces des ressorts sur les cuisses, les bras et le visage. L'américain s'était payé une bonne partie de rigolade, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve avec le flingue du féniant très occasionnel sur le front. 

Mais pour en revenir au sujet… Et bien sûr, Heero se couchait hyper tôt pour arriver à piéger sa victime. Quatre avait bien proposé à Duo de s'arranger avec Trowa et Wufei, pour que l'américain puisse dormir avec l'arabe. Mais Duo avait refusé, ne voulant pas céder la victoire à Heero « l'infernal » Yuy.

Mais bon, ce pouvoir, heureusement pour les autres pauvres pilotes, surtout 02, était également très utile pendant les missions. Heero raffolant du ozzies carbonisé, le pilote 01 était devenu la terreur des soldats d'Oz. Le Soldat parfait, qui était quand même lui-même pendant les missions, si on oublie les rires sadiques quand il faisait des grillades d'ozzies, jouait avec son don, comme un gosse avec le dernier jouet qu'il a eut à Noêl et les bases truffés d'ozzies était son terrain de jeu préféré. Au moins, on sait pourquoi aime tant aller en mission…

En tous cas, après deux semaines de vengeance, Duo était à bout de nerf… Cet après-midi là, il faisait un temps de chien à ne pas mettre le nez dehors et Duo repassait le linge dans un coin du salon, en échange de la promesse de Heero de lui foutre la paix… Donc Duo faisait du repassage dans le salon, soupirant en regardant la pluie tomber et surveillant, en même temps, son tortionnaire, sagement assis sur le canapé à regarder la pluie en souriant, pour l'instant. Wufei s'entraînait au sabre dans sa chambre car il en avait marre d'entendre le natté hurler après Heero tous les après-midi. Trowa lui lisait le même journal qu'il y a 2 semaines car il n'avait pas pu s'en procurer un plus récent, sans se préoccuper de rien d'autres. D'ailleurs l'état du journal avait encore empirer, signe des colères du Soldat Parfait. Le français en était rendu à deviner la moitié de ce qui était écrit, mais vu qu'il aurait pu réciter le journal entier, ce n'était pas une difficulté. Quatre, était encore à la cuisine en train de nettoyer pour la centième fois la table, parce qu'une poussière s'était déposée dessus… A peine maniaque, le petit Quatre. Un après-midi calme par rapport aux jours précédents.

Duo commençait à s'ennuyer ferme et à s'endormir sur son fer à repasser quand une odeur de brûler le réveilla en sursaut.

- Shit !!! Et Pyro-man ! (ho le surnom MDR) Viens te rendre utile avec ton truc pour une fois ! Y a le linge qui crameeeee !!!

Heero sortit de sa contemplation pluviale et alla éteindre les flammes en deux secondes.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore foutu ??? Il remit le fer à sa place et prit ce qui restait du vêtement noir qui ressemblait vaguement à un short. Mais c'est…DUO !!!

Le reste du spandex partit en flamme entre les mains de Heero, qui fixait Duo d'un regard mauvais.

- Désolé, Heero !! J'ai pas fais exprès, je te jure !! Je me suis endormis… C'est tout !

- Heero, Duo, Qu'est-ce qui y a encore ?? Demanda le blond qui était venu dès le premier éclat de voix.

- Ce baka s'est endormit en faisant le repassage et a réduit en cendre un de mes spandex !!

- Pas si vite, Pyro-man ! Je n'ai fais que le brûler, c'est toi qui l'a réduit en cendre ! Duo observa deux secondes le tas de cendre sur la table de repassage avec un sourire moqueur.

- Peut-être, mais il était immettable, de toutes façon !

- Et puis, c'est qu'un spandex, tu vas pas en faire une crise, comme pour ton pc chéri ! Tu as que ça, des spandex, dans tes affaires ! Des spandex et des débardeurs verts, ainsi qu'un ou deux jeans et 2 ou 3 autres trucs que…

- TU AS FOUILLER DANS MES AFFAIRES ???? Duo s'éloigna de Heero vite fait, en se protégeant la tête de ses mains.

- Oups… J'aurais mieux fais de la fermer sur ce coup là…

Trowa prit l'une des pages du journal complètement enflammé et la jeta par terre, murmurant un « Merde, y avait mon article préféré sur cette page… » en l'éteignant, avant de plier son journal et de s'asseoir dessus, pour le mettre à l'abris. Quatre allait dire un mot mais se ravisa en apercevant le regard enflammé de Heero. Ce dernier semblait hésiter à faire brûler vif le natté, mais finalement au dernier moment, il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, en virant les affaires de Duo dans le couloir, au passage.

- Shit. Il m'en veut vraiment là…

- Oui, il est très en colère… Il… se sent… Trahi.

- Trahi ??? Mais c'est que c'est que des vêtements, bordel…

- Je sais bien… Mais tu sais que Heero a beaucoup de mal à gérer ses sentiments.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ??? Heero a encore fait des siennes ??

Wufei regarda Duo, qui avait l'air misérable et Quatre qui tentait de le réconforter. Trowa lui n'avait pas bouger de sa chaise, préférant ne pas se méler de l'affaire et heureux que son journal ait survécut.

- J'ai mis Heero en colère…

- Ca, c'est pas nouveau… Yuy se venge de se que tu as fais à son pc depuis 2 semaines.

- Non, c'est pire… Là, on ne parle même plus de vengeance. Il va me faire la gueule. J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer, cette fois…

- Ca nous aurait fais des vacances ! Duo baissa plus la tête et Quatre lui lança un regard noir. Oh, ça va ! Je plaisante !! Yuy va vite se calmer… Il s'énerve, pique sa crise et se calme après avoir fais un blague stupide. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter…

- Mouais… 

Pas convaincu, Duo voulait aller dans sa chambre et trouva ses affaires dans le couloir. Il les prit, n'essaya même pas d'entrer, pour négocier son lit et redescendit.

- Je suis plus le bienvenue dans la chambre.

Quatre regarda tristement Duo, lâcher ses affaires par terre. 

- Peut-être que, Wufei, tu pourrais le laisser dormir dans ta ch…

- Hors de question !

- T'en fais pas, Quatre… Le canapé est très confortable, malgré les ressorts. Si Heero a réussit à y dormir, je devrais pouvoir y arriver aussi.

*************** 

Une autre semaine s'était écoulé. Face à l'indifférence de Heero, qui semblait être à nouveau en période glacière, malgré son regard bleu qui semblait toujours un peu violet, sans qu'il fasse cramer la maison pour autant… Duo avait vite remplacé la tristesse et la culpabilité par la colère, en se disant qu'après tout, cette tête de mule l'avait mérité ! Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas le droit de se venger, lui aussi ?? La vengeance est à tout le monde !!

En tous cas, ça avait été une semaine calme… Trop calme, même pour Wufei qui aimait la tranquillité. Quatre passait son temps à faire le ménage, la bouffe et autres, entre deux tentatives de réconciliation entre le natté et Pyro-man. Trowa lisait son journal, celui de cette semaine, pour changer ! Il commençait à en avoir marre de l'autre… Wufei passait son temps à s'entraîner pour ne pas avoir rester avec les deux boudeurs, qui semblaient faire un concours du premier qui craqueraient et s'excuseraient.

Loin d'être une ambiance joyeuse, quoi… Même quand Heero « chauffait » l'ambiance, elle était plus chaleureuse que ça ! Et voilà encore une journée de pluie. Trowa lisait son nouveau journal, Quatre était à la cuisine en train de nettoyer je ne sais quelle tâche imaginaire pour s'occuper et oublier l'ambiance un peu trop lourde pour son empathie. Wufei tuait et re-tuait un ennemi imaginaire dans sa chambre. Heero regardait le déluge pluvial assis sur le canapé, en souriant un peu, en pensant à je sais pas quoi… Alors que Duo lisait un bouquin, à moitié endormi, en écoutant la pluie tomber, à cote de Heero, Sans qu'ils s'entre-tuent. Miracle !!

En fait, Duo repensait à la journée d'il y a une semaine et se disait qu'il préférait encore la petite vengeance de Pyro-man, plutot que son indifférence. Ok, se venger pour un ordinateur, c'est idiot… Mais bon, c'est Heero, donc est-ce si anormal que ça ?? En repensant à ce que lui a dit Quatre, il décida qu'il avait assez fais les gamins comme ça. Il ferma son bouquin et se tourna vers qui semblait sourire à la pluie.

- Heero ? Pyro-man ? Perfect Soldier ? Heero « Je-suis-le-roi-des-glaciers-et-des-volcans-ainsi-que-du-regard-qui-tue » Yuy ? Oh, Duo à Heero, tu me recois ??

- Quoi ?

- Tu vas me faire la gueule encore longtemps ?

- Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

- Comment je dois faire pour que tu me pardonnes ? Ok, j'ai été trop loin… Mais tu n'étais pas obligé de te venger non plus… Mais bon, je m'excuses et on en reparles plus. Tu me reparles ?? Je te préfère encore en mode volcan actif qu'en mode volcan geler !

- … 

- Je vois ! J'ai compris ! Très bien ! Tu l'auras voulu !!

Il se leva d'un coup, pris son blouson et sortit, en se moquant royalement de la pluie. Heero regarda dehors et aperçut Duo et se sentit soudain triste de le voir partir comme ça, mais il ne céderait pas aussi facilement. Certainement pas !

- Bravo, Heero. Dit Trowa sans levé le nez de son journal.

- …

En fin d'après-midi, Duo n'était toujours pas rentré et Heero commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Quatre avait quitter la cuisine et avait tenté de calmer le japonais, qui semblait aussi calme que l'océan pacifique dans ses bons jours, mais qui, intérieurement, était en pleine tempête… (En pleine tempete. C'est le nom d'un film, tiens…)

Enfin, le soir, vers 20h, Duo rentra, détrempé. Heero se retint de bondir pour aller voir si il allait bien et fit mine de ne pas s'occuper de lui.

- Duo !! Tu es détrempés ! Va te déshabiller et te sécher, tu vas attraper froid !! Je vais te faire un café chaud !!!

- Quatre, calmes-toi… Je… Attends… Ok ok !! Je vais me changer… 

Convaincu par Quatre mode « Mère poule affolée » qui le poussa dans sa chambre (à Quatre et Trowa) avec ses vêtements, Duo obéit et revint 10 min après, avec un sac qu'il posa sur la table. Quatre lui amena une tasse de café et le fit s'asseoir à coté de Pyro-man qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

- Heero, j'ai un truc pour toi…

- Hn ??? Quoi ??? Ne pu s'empêcher de réagir le pilote 01, trop surpris.

- Regarde ! Ca va te plaire, j'en mettrais mon Deathcythe à vendre !!

Duo lui mit le sac sur les genoux, avec un grand sourire. Quatre et Trowa regardèrent aussi, tout aussi curieux et surpris que Heero. Le Soldat Parfait ouvrit le sac et…

- DUOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!! 

Wufei rappliqua à ce cri, en se demandant si Heero n'allait pas tuer l'américain et reduire en cendre leur planque, cette fois. Il alla voir et vit avec surprise, Heero étouffer à moitié Duo dans ses bras, un ordinateur portable, le dernier sorti, sur la table devant lui.

- Yuy, tu devrais lâcher Maxwell avant de l'étouffer… Il est tout bleu…

- Oh gomen, Duo-chan !! Il lâcha Duo qui pu enfin respirer à nouveau.

- Ca… veut dire que… tu me pardonnes ? demanda l'américain en reprenant son souffle.

- Bien sûr, baka !!! 

- C'est fini, votre petite vengeance mutuelle ? C'est bon ??

- Oui/Hai !! Répondirent en cœur, Duo et Heero, avec un grand sourire, en mode « enfant bien sage ».

Quatre sourit et Trowa reprit sa lecture en souriant, heureux que les choses soient enfin arrangés. Wufei retourna s'installer dans son fauteuil et repris l'astiquage son cher sabre. Pyro-man alluma son nouveau « bébé », ses yeux à nouveau cobalt, pendant que Duo le regardait avec un grand sourire. 

Owari

Voilà, mon premier délire terminé !!! Je suis contente !!!! J'aime Heero en pyromane pyrokinésique !! Il est génial et tellement kawai !!!!

Heero : … 0_o'

Moi : Pourquoi tu fais cette tête, Heero ?

Heero : … Pour rien. -_-'

Moi : Sur ce… Vous me laissez des pitites reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensés, onegai ??? 

A plus !!!


	2. Pyroman, le retour

**Nom** : Pyro-man, le retour ! (lol)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Disclaimer **: Non, ils ne sont pas à moi… Dommage pour moi, parce que garder Heero chez tout le temps ne me dérangerais ABSOLUMENT PAS !!! *sourire pervers* 

Heero : … ^^'''''''''''''''''''''''''

Duo : *MDR* 

Quatre : Je… je suis de tous cœur avec toi, Heero… ^^'

Wufei : … Yuy poursuivit pas une onna… -_-'

Trowa : … 

Heero : … Merci de votre soutient, les gars…

Duo : *toujours MDR* Mais… De rien… Heero…

*BAAAAAAMMM* 

Wufei : Bien joué, Yuy. … 0_0' Ok, j'ai rien dit… Arrête de me regarder comme ça.

Heero : … Tiens, je vais aller m'autodétruire avec Zero… 

Moi : Attends-moi, Heero !!!!!!!! *Cours après Heero* 

Quatre, Wufei et Trowa : ^^'''''''''''''''''''''''

**Genre** : Pyrokinésie… Que se passerait-il si Heero se retrouvait avec un pouvoir de ce genre fonctionnant en fonction des sentiments et après une dure détention chez Oz ? (Qui ont jouer un peu avec ses gênes… Heero, arrête de me braquer immédiatement !! ^^') La suite de « Pyro-man » avec un Heero encore plus déjanté !!! 

Réponse review 

Sakura Hiawtari : Merci de ta review. Oui, c'est rare de voir un Heero comme ça, en effet… Mais il est cool !! J'espère que ces autres délires, toujours avec Heero Pyrokinèse mais dans une autres situation, te plaira autant !

Sahad : Merci de ta review. T'inquiètes pas, la tresse de Duo n'a eu que le bout de roussi lol. Moi aussi, je l'aime bien sa tresse…

Liam63 : C'est vrai que Duo est vraiment drôle… Et que Heero a les idées plutôt tordu, mais c'est normal vu que c'est moi qui ait écrit ce pitit délire délirant. Oui, je compte faire d'autres suites dans différentes situations. Et voilà déjà, Heero de retour a sa base, avec un J roussi au programme^^. Lol Je l'aime pas, J !!

Calamithy : Viiii !!! Vive les gros délires plus gros que nous !!! Le jeu de la vengeance… NIEHEHE !!! Avec ton frère, tu dois mettre de l'ambiance, chez vous lol Avec le feu, en moins… Sinon ça en ferais de dégâts… MDR Et le Quatre… Je l'aime quand il est en mode « mère poule TREEEES inquiète » lol. Il le rate pas, le Duo mouillé à tordre !

Vivi-chan Winner : Et oui !!! Ca, c'est un Heero qui vous réchauffe^^ LOLLL Il est top, mon Heero comme ça !! ^______^ Et le Duo qui est poursuivit par sa vengeance enflammée… Ca me rappelle un peu Duo et Wufei, sauf que là c'est Duo la victime !!! NIEHEHE !!! Et la fin… Elle est KAWAI !!! Parce que Duo, il aime Heero… Et il voudrait bien qu'il redevienne ami… Et le cadeau idéal pour Heero « Je suis un mordu d'ordinateur », c'était bien sûr, un pc ! Le meilleur du marché, en plus !! Ils sont choux, Duo et Heero… Mais j'ai pas prévu de 1+2 pour le moment. Ca viendra peut-être… Mais ça me tente pas pour le moment. Par contre, je vais faire des suites… Selon mes inspirations qui vont et viennent à leur guise. Impossible de les faire tenir tranquille, rahlalala… Bonne chance pour tes fics aussi !

Onna Heera : Merci de ta review ! Je suis contente que ce que j'écris te plaise. J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite tout aussi délirante que la première fic. A plus !!^^

Misao girl : C'est ce qui s'appelle passer d'un extrême à l'autre !! lol C'est vrai que le Duo, je le rate pas ! NIEHEHE !! Oui, Hee-chan à la fin, il est ADORABLE !!! Il est si content qu'il manque d'étouffer Duo^^'… A plus !!^^ Bisous !!!^^

*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*

Pyro-man, le retour

Heero sauta du Wing Zero et regarda en bas de la passerelle, en s'accoudant à la rambarde et poussa un soupire de soulagement.

- Tu arriveras à te retenir de le transformer en tas de cendre bionique, Heero ?

- … J'essaierais. Je garantis rien.

- Bah, t'en fais pas, Heero !! Même si tu le carbonises, y a toujours les quatre autres mads. Et franchement, je ne pense pas que J soit une grosse perte !

Duo mit la main sur l'épaule de Heero, qui le regarda en souriant. L'américain était devenu son meilleur ami… Mais à qui il faisait toujours des blagues normales, mais également… brûlantes. On ne perd pas des habitudes comme ça… Et donc maintenant, dans les planques des G-boys, il n'était pas rare de voir Duo furax poursuivre un Heero mort de rire, après avoir fait une de ses blagues à l'américain. 

Wufei en était soulagé car pendant que Duo coursait le Soldat Parfait mode « gamin en furie », il ne s'intéressait à lui… Enfin, sauf quand le poursuivit ne trouvait pas d'autres idée que d'aller se planquer derrière lui. Alors Wufei se retrouvait en plein milieu du conflit. Et souvent, Duo lui piquait son sabre avant que Heero ne se barre dans la cuisine, poursuivit par Duo voulant le couper en morceau format poisson japonais haché. Bien sûr, lui aussi se mettait à les coursés pour essayer de récupérer son cher sabre avant que Heero n'en fasse de la bouilli avec ses flammes. Et au bout d'un moment, Heero et Duo s'arrêtait pour se reposé deux secondes… Se regardait d'un air complice… Avant de le regarder en souriant… Et de se jeter sur lui, ensemble, pour le chatouiller et/ou lui piquer son élastique ou autres bêtises du même genre… Jusqu'à ce que Quatre ou Trowa, ayant pitié de lui, se décide à intervenir auprès des deux gamins infernaux et secondairement, pilotes de gundam, même s'ils n'en ont pas l'air dans ces moments-là, j'ai nommer Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell. Pourquoi les deux furies ne s'attaquait-elles qu'à lui ??? Jamais à Quatre ou Trowa ! Toujours, lui ! D'ailleurs, Wufei se dit, en descendant du Shen Long, qu'il n'aimerait pas être à la place de J ! Heero n'allait pas rater son mentor, vu comment le japonais peut-être rancunier, parfois.

Les 5 pilotes rejoignirent le labo de J, qui était également son bureau, où ce dernier les attendaient. 

- Bonjour, 01, 02, 03, 04 et 05.

- Hn. Répondit Heero TRES content de voir J en chair et en métal.

- Ouais, salut… « Comment allez-vous, les garçons ?? » Lança ironiquement Duo en imitant J. Très bien, professeur J !!! C'est gentils de demander des nouvelles de notre santé !

- 02 !! J fixa Duo d'un regard meurtrier.

- Tiens, un regard meurtrier… Ca me manquait !! Il donna une grosse tape dans le dos à Heero, en disant ça. Heero le regarda en souriant.

- Bonjour, Professeur. Dis Quatre encore et toujours aussi poli, qu'un artéfac (comment on écrit ça ???) en or, venant d'une civilisation lointaine et exposé dans un musée(donc très brillant).

- … Resta muet comme d'habitude, Trowa.

- Bonjour. Répondit froidement Wufei.

J regarda Heero avec un air d'ingénieur dont l'une de ses créations aurait un bug, avant de reprendre.

- Vous allez restez à la base le temps que vos gundams soient passés à la révision des 6 mois. (MDR !!!!!!! Y a une révision tous les 6 mois pour les gundams lollll) Quand à toi, 01, je veux un rapport sur l'évolution de ta pyrokinésie. Je ferais également quelques tests…

A ce moments la, le regard de Heero passa du bleu au violet et tous les papiers à proximité de lui, s'enflammèrent, ainsi que la blouse blanche de J, qui se mit à sauter comme un cabri, pris de panique. (J, pas sa blouse lol)

- Touchez moi et vous le regretterez.

- AAAAAaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!! 01, arrête ça tout de suite !!!

- Je m'appelles Heero.

- 01, obéis-moi !!!!! AIIIIIIEEEEEEE !!!! OUILLLLLLLEEEE !!!! 01 !!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Je ne suis pas un numéro.

- 01 !!!! Eteints-moi ces flammes TOUT DE SUITE !!!!! C'est un ordre !!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH AAAAAAHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !!!! 

J continua de hurler en sautillant sur place et en tentant d'éteindre les flammes de sa blouse, avec sa main, mais ne réussit qu'à se brûler. Pendant ce temps, Heero souriait sadiquement(nombre de fois où Heero souris sadiquement : 1), alors que Quatre avait l'air horrifié et que Trowa restait impassible avec l'air de foutre complètement que J brûle ou non. Wufei, lui remuait la tête d'un air désespéré et Duo rigolait.

- Mauvaise réponse.

- 01 !!! Heero !!! ARREEEEETE !!!!! HEERO !!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HEERO !!!!

- Bah, voila. C'était pas si dur...^^

Heero éteignit les flammes et J tomba à genoux à terre. Sa blouse était presque entièrement brûlée et les morceaux de blouse restants étaient noircis, tandis que les vêtements de J étaient un peu roussis, eux aussi. Il avait également le visage un peu noirci, comme si il s'était prit une expérience ratée avec des produits chimiques a la figure. Il avait l'air… D'un morceau de charbon sur patte. Heero se mit à se marrer comme un fou furieux, en se retenant à Duo qui n'avait toujours pas arrêter de rire, alors que son mentor lui jetait un regard noir.

En regardant le reste de la salle, J vit que les papiers à proximité du pyro-man avait entièrement disparut, ne laissant des traces noirs, ainsi qu'un pc roussi.

- Et tu trouves ça drôle, 01… Heero ???

- Viiiiiiiiii !!!!!^____________^

- Ca va, professeur J ?? S'inquiéta Quatre. Tu y as été un peu fort, Heero… Il lui jeta un regard plein de reproche dont Heero se moqua complètement.

- Laisse tomber, Winner. J le méritait depuis un moment. Déclara Wufei, résigné.

- Ca, c'est sûr !!! Il l'a bien cherché !! Super, Heero !! Peut-être que vous apprendrez enfin la différence entre un être humain et un robot, J ? Quoi que… Faut pas trop espérer, venant de vous…

- Heero ! Tu as brûlé des papiers importants, tu sais ?? Je ne…

- Tout est dans votre ordinateur… Et il marche toujours. Vous n'aurez qu'a tout réimprimer… Coupa Heero sans perdre son sourire, toujours affalé sur le dos de Duo malgré qu'ils étaient un peu calmés.

- Comment sais-tu qu'il marche ?

- Le mien a subit le même sort et il marchait très bien après.^^ Ca vous apprendra à me provoquer… Heero regarda sa montre, puis Duo. Grrrrr ! Que 11h30. J'AI FAIM !!!! 

J regarda Heero comme si c'était un extraterrestre tandis que les autres ne semblaient pas étonnés le moins du monde de la réaction du Ventre-Sur-Patte Parfait, sachant parfaitement que la pyrokinésie est plutôt épuisante à gérer… Et que, quand Heero a les batteries un peu vides, bah, IL MANGE. Et il mangeait 2 fois plus que Duo quand il est affamé, depuis qu'il était pyrokinèse.

- Ben, on va aller manger maintenant, alors ! C'est pas grave ! Il bondit jusqu'à la porte et se retourna sur Heero. Le dernier arrivé au réfectoire devra… ASTIQUER LE GUNDAM DU GAGNANT !!!!! Et il partit comme une flèche.

- DUO !!!!! Heero se précipita à la suite de Duo, mais se prit la porte dans le nez alors qu'elle se refermait et il tomba sur le cul. Aie… Ouille….. Il se releva, un peu sonné, en se frottant le derrière et le nez, avant d'ouvrir rapidement la porte et de se mettre à courser Duo, en hurlant le nom de l'américain.

- Mon dieu… Mon Soldat Parfait… 0_o Est devenu un vrai gamin.

- Il est mignon, n'est-ce pas, professeur J ? Dit Quatre en souriant tendrement.

- Oui… Aussi mignon qu'un pyromane qui, quand il pète une durite, retombe en enfance et devient le roi des blagueurs. Répliqua Wufei cyniquement.

- Suivons-les… Avant que Heero ne joue avec ses flammes dans le réfectoire.

- T'as raison, Trowa ! 

Quatre se dirigea rapidement vers la porte, suivi par les deux autres. Avant de sortir, Trowa se dirigea vers une petite table à l'écart, où trônait le journal de la semaine, qui avait échappé miraculeusement aux flammes du Gamin Parfait. 

- Vous permettez ? Demanda le français en indiquant le journal.

- Euh… Oui. 

J soupira de désespoir, en regardant Trowa emballer le journal sous son bras, avant de suivre les autres. Il lui piquait le seul papier ayant réchappé de l'incendie et qui était… LE JOURNAL ! A ce moment-là, les autres profs entrèrent et tombèrent sur J « Morceau de charbon », toujours assis par terre. G éclata de rire malgré lui alors que les autres haussait un sourcil en constatant l'état du labo, se demandant ce qui s'était passé.

Quand ils arrivèrent au réfectoire, la cantine n'avait pas brûlée et Heero et Duo étaient assis sagement à une table, en train de manger. Une fois qu'il eurent fais la queue pendant une demi-heure, il réussirent enfin à avoir de quoi manger et allèrent rejoindre leur amis.

- C'est gentil de nous avoir attendu… Dis Wufei, ironiquement.

- Désolé, les gars… Mais Heero avait tellement faim qu'il voulait faire griller un pauvre gars qui venait seulement manger !^^

- … Je vois. Tu serais pas un peu cannibale sur les bord, Yuy ??

- Pas à ma connaissance. Mais j'ai tellement faim que je mangerais n'importe quoi.

- Au fait, qui a gagné ? demanda Quatre.

- MOI !!!! Répondis Duo avec un immense sourire. Heero devra nettoyer mon Deathcythe des pieds à la tête, jusqu'à ce qu'il brille et que je puisse me voir dedans, une fois qu'il sera révisé !^________^ Ca tombe bien, j'avais la flemme de le faire et en plus, il est dans un état… Impossible à décrire !

- Grrrrrrrr !! Heero lança un regard noir… Violet à Duo.

- Pas ici !! Tu te vengeras de Duo plus tard et surtout, AILLEURS ! Hurla Wufei, en regardant Heero.

- Bien sûr… Je ne suis pas stupide, même si j'en ai l'air, par moment. 

Heero sourit sadiquement (encore un. NDFOHSS : 2) sans quitter l'américain des yeux. Duo replongea dans son assiette, soudain subjugué par les flagolets trop cuit de son assiette, tandis que les autres se regardaient l'air de dire « Ils vont encore remettre ça ! » en soupirant.

Le gundam de Duo fut donc le premier révisé, en prévision du gage de Heero… Et la base fut très animé pendant quelques jours. Tout les matins, les hurlements de Duo retentissait… A 6h du mat et Duo, en boxer, poursuivait Heero dans toutes la base jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendent compte de sa tenu, à force que les gens qu'ils croisaient dans les couloirs agissaient bizarrement en le voyant, soit ils ouvraient de grands étonné, soit ils rougissaient ou se mettaient à rire. Heero se marrait alors encore davantage, en regardant la tresse voler derrière son propriétaire, qui regagnait sa chambre le plus vite possible, rouge de honte. Et puis, Heero reprenait son chemin comme si de rien n'était, sous la tronche de 10 000 kilomètres du ou des témoin(s).

En quelques jours, toutes la base compris que Heero n'était plus vraiment le même gars qu'avant. J avait quand même réussit à ne pas laisser s'échapper le fait que Heero était pyrokinèse et que l'état de son labo n'était dû qu'à une expérience raté. Seuls les autres mads surent la vérité et évidemment, J ne reparla plus jamais de « tests » à Heero. 

Bien sûr, le Soldat Parfait n'utilisait pas ses flammes en public… Ou faisait mine de rien quand l'une de ses petites flaflammes-d'amour-de-lui lui échappait. 

Au bout de 3 jours, Heero réussit à finir sa corvée, en s'y mettant toutes la journée. Quiconque se foutait de lui avait droit à un superbe regard noir mortel. Duo avait raison : son gundam était dans un état DEPLORABLE, il était NOIR de saleté. Mais sur le noir, ça se voit pas… Il le disait toujours à ce baka, qu'il se mettait trop près des explosions de bases ozziennes, mais non il n'écoutait JAMAIS… Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait à devoir nettoyer ce tas de cendre ambulant, appelé plus communément « Deathcythe » ! Duo allait payer…^^ Lorsque Duo vint voir son gundam chéri, il fut surpris tellement il était propre, net, clean ! Il était tellement surpris qu'il n'entendit pas Heero arriver derrière lui discrètement.

- BOUH !!!!!!

- AAAAAAAAAaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaHHHHHH !!!! Il se retourna d'un bond… Pour voir Heero qui souriait comme un idiot en se marrant à moitié, de sa blague. HEERO !!!!

- Viiii ?

- …………….. -_-' Tu sais que tu es stupide, des fois ?

- Viiiii. (Et il en fier en plus !! MDR) Content de ton Deathcythe ?

- OH OUI !!! Je savais pas qu'il était si sale ! Merci, Heero…

- Rêves pas. Y a un prix à payer… ^_______^ Et tu sais, si tu le nettoyais un plus régulièrement, il aurait pas été dans cet état… ET JE T'AI DEJA DIS MILLE FOIS DE NE PAS ETRE SI PRES DES BASES QUAND ELLES SAUTENT, BAKA !!!!!!

- 0_0' Hiiiii !! Pas la peine de t'énerver, Heero… J'ai compris…

- Mais je suis calme. Tu vois bien ? Heero sourit sadiquement (re. NDFOHSS : 3)… Duo observa les yeux du pilote et vit qu'ils étaient encore bleu. Viens avec moi !

- En effet… T'es calme. Euh… Pour aller où ? Duo fixa Heero d'un air méfiant.

- Tu verras !

Il prit Duo par le poignet et le traîna derrière lui en souriant sadiquement (Il passe son temps à sourire sadiquement, j'ai l'impression !! MDRRRRR. NDFOHSS : 4), à travers toutes la base pour l'emmener jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois entré, il ferma la porte à clé et se retourna sur Duo qui le regarda sans comprendre… Il le poussa sur le lit et monta à son tour sur son nid douillet, (Oui, ils ont des lits confortables à la base. Déjà qui sont pas payés… Au moins, leur donner de bons lits !!)en souriant sadiquement (encore une fois. NDFOHSS : 5). Duo s'éloigna de Heero qui se rapprochait de lui félinement, à quatre pattes.

- Heero ??? Qu'est-ce tu fais ???

- Je t'ai dis qu'il y avait un prix à payer… 

- Attends 2 secondes !! T'approches pas !!! Il continua à reculer, mais Heero lui sauta dessus avant qu'il ait pu aller plus loin. Heero !!! Tu veux quand même pas… Tu veux pas qu'on… ????

Heero continua de sourire sadiquement (et re !! NDFOHSS : 6), pendant que Duo paniquait. Il se pencha sur Duo, sur qui il était assis de façon… Strategique^^. Il n'était qu'a 2 centimètres du visage de Duo quand…

- Heero !!! Arrêtes !!!! Heero !!!! T'as pété un câble ou quoi ???? Hurla Duo en tentant d'éloigner Heero de lui, sans succès.

- Non. Je sais juste ce que je veux… Et là, ce que je veux… 

Il se rapprocha doucement de l'oreille de Duo et murmura…

_ C'est… Que tu me tapes mon rapport pour J ! (Vous y avez cru, hein ??? MDR désolé mais j'ai pas prévu de 1+2. Pour l'instant.)

Et il se redressa en mettant son pc sous le nez de Duo, complètement abasourdit.

- HEIN !????? 0_0''

Heero éclata de rire alors que Duo ne comprenait plus rien.

- Je t'ai bien eu, non ???

- Tu… Tu t'es moqué de moi ???? 0_0

- Tu as vraiment cru que je voulais coucher avec toi ? 

Il s'écroula mort de rire sur Duo, posant le pc sur la poitrine de celui-ci, alors que l'autre commençait tout juste à réaliser que Heero venait de se venger.

- Euh… Oui. Répondit Duo, honteux de s'être fais avoir comme un bleu, mais faut dire aussi que Heero a bien jouer son rôle, très bien même !!

- Je pensais pas que tu tomberais si facilement dans le panneau !! Le prix à payer, c'est de taper mon rapport pour J, baka ! Pas de coucher avec moi… Pas que tu sois moche…^^ Et je dois dire que tu as une belle pair de fesses…^^ Mais franchement, ça ne met jamais passer par la tête ! Aller, arrêtes de faire cette tête d'ahuri… C'était qu'une blague… Et puis, t'as mon rapport à faire !

- Euh… Tu me rassures… Je… J'en reviens pas que TOI, tu es réussis à me pièger… Je crois que tu as un peu trop déteint sur moi.

- Viiii, c'est possible. Mais j'aime bien comme je suis… C'est bien plus drôle que ce que j'étais avant !!

Duo regarda le pc sur son torse et Heero.

- Un rapport à taper ? Sur quoi ? Je sais pas ce qu'il faut que je mettes… Et puis, si tu veux que je tapes ton rapport, il faudrait peut-être que tu descendes de moi… Non ?

- Viiii, t'as raison. Dommage, t'es confortable… Heero descendit de Duo alors que celui-ci rougissait comme un camion de pompier. Je vais te dicter et tu taperas… Je te préviens, il y a long à écrire !!! ^_______^ C'est mon rapport sur l'évolution de ma pyrokinésie.

- … Après, tu arrêteras ta petite vengeance ? Tu m'as fais passer pour un crétin, doublé d'un pervers qui se balade en petite tenu dans les couloirs d'une base… Remarque toi aussi, tu passes pour un allumé dans l'histoire, puisque c'est toi que je poursuivais… Mais toi, tu t'en fous que les gens se foutent de toi. Tu leur lance un regard noir et il se barre plus vite que leur ombre. Ensuite, avec tes blagues… Y a que toi qui passe pour un idiot, ça va. Moi, je suis la victime ! ^__^ Après, tu m'as fait croire que tu voulais coucher avec moi… Et moi, j'ai marcher comme un débutant ! Tu me fais sérieusement concurrence côté blague !! Et maintenant, tu vas me faire taper un rapport long comme la liste de tes victimes carbonisées ! (Et elle est très longue, vu le nombre de bases qu'ils ont « visités » !!!) J'espère que ça te suffit comme vengeance ???

- Viiiii !!! N'empêche, je me suis bien amusé !!! ^____________^ Je vais reprendre mes blagues habituelles, après… Mais d'abord !

Heero pose le doigt sur le pc, avec un sourire sadique (MDR Combien de fois, j'ai mis ça ???? NDFOHSS : 7). Duo pousse un soupire, prend l'ordinateur, se relève et s'assoit le plus confortablement possible pour éviter les crampes, avant d'allumer l'ordi. Pendant ce temps, Heero s'allonge comme le roi des chats (Non, pas le roi des rats…), la tête sur son oreiller, en souriant comme un bienheureux, fier de lui. 

A suivre… (Si j'arrive à écrire la suite, bien sûr !)

Et voilà… Finalement, j'ai réussi à écrire une suite !! ^_____^Je suis contente. Surtout que Heero en pyro-man, il est super !!! J'ai écrit ça en une nuit !!Vive les nuits blanches ! Ca m'inspire, on dirait !! Normalement, je dois écrire une suite… Je pense quand même y arriver… Mais vu que ça dépend de l'inspiration… ^^'

Heero : *me braque avec son flingue chéri* Je te conseille de la trouver.

Moi : Euh… C'est pas en me faisant peur que tu me feras écrire… Pour écrire, je dois être DETENDU. Pas STRESSE.

Heero : … Je vois. *range son flingue.* 

Moi : Par contre, si tu veux que j'écrive, je connais un moyen sûr de me motiver…^^

Heero : Lequel ?

Moi : CALINOU !!!!^________^

Heero : -_-' Ok… Mais si t'écris pas après, je te descends. *me fais un câlinou*

Moi : Mission acceptée, Heero… *profite de mon câlinou*

Duo : *regarde la scène. Attendri* Heero, merci de te sacrifier pour nous !!!

Wufei : Je respecte ton courage, Yuy.

Quatre : Je suis de tout cœur avec toi, mon ami…

Trowa : … (= Courage, Heero !)

Moi : Je suis si terrible que ça ??

Duo : Non… T'es juste une fan un peu collante.^^'

Moi : Si ce n'est que ça… *m'accroche à Heero et n'a pas l'intention de le lâcher*

Heero : …-_-°°°

A plus !! Review, onegai ?^^


	3. Le Pyroman contreattaque

**Nom** : Le Pyro-man contre-attaque ! (lol je refais la trilogie de la guerre des étoiles LOL)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Disclaimer **: Non, ils ne sont pas à moi… Dommage pour moi, parce que garder Heero chez tout le temps ne me dérangerais ABSOLUMENT PAS !!! *sourire pervers* 

Heero : … ^^'''''''''''''''''''''''''

Duo : *MDR* 

Quatre : Je… je suis de tous cœur avec toi, Heero… ^^'

Wufei : … Yuy poursuivit pas une onna… -_-'

Trowa : … 

Heero : … Merci de votre soutient, les gars…

Duo : *toujours MDR* Mais… De rien… Heero…

*BAAAAAAMMM* 

Wufei : Bien joué, Yuy. … 0_0' Ok, j'ai rien dit… Arrête de me regarder comme ça.

Heero : … Tiens, je vais aller m'autodétruire avec Zero… 

Moi : Attends-moi, Heero !!!!!!!! *Cours après Heero* 

Quatre, Wufei et Trowa : ^^'''''''''''''''''''''''

**Genre** : Pyrokinésie… Que se passerait-il si Heero se retrouvait avec un pouvoir de ce genre fonctionnant en fonction des sentiments et après une dure détention chez Oz ? (Qui ont jouer un peu avec ses gênes… Heero, arrête de me braquer immédiatement !! ^^') La suite de « Pyro-man » avec un Heero encore plus déjanté !!! Et la suite de « Pyro-man, le retour ». J'ai prévu de faire un 1+2 mais c'est pas encore pour ce chapitre-là, désolé ! J'espère seulement que j'arriverais à le glisser dans l'histoire, parce que c'est principalement une fic drôle… Pas yaoi. Mais je vais essayer de le faire !!

**Note **: Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewés !!!^^ Voilà la suite !! Bon sang, j'avais aucune idée de comment l'écrire !! Mais bon, j'ai quand même trouvé. Ce chapitre est plus petit que les autres, par contre. Ah oui, cette suite se passe après la guerre aussi.

Bonne lecture !

*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*

- Bien. Allongez-vous, Monsieur Yuy…

- Je préfère m'asseoir. Répondit Heero avec un petit sourire et un regard « Me prenez pas la tête !! Par pitié, j'ai déjà l'impression qu'un éléphant danse le flamenco dedans ! ».

- Comme vous préférez… 

Le psychiatre regarda Heero, qui le fixait avec un regard impassible, aller à la chaise à côté du bureau et de s'asseoir dessus. Heero, lui attendait calmement sur sa chaise, en prenant ses aises et en ayant déjà marre d'être alors qu'il n'y était même pas depuis 5 min.

- Vous permettez que je vous tutoie et que je vous appelle par votre prénom ?  Reprit le psy comme s'il parlait à un ado perturbé.

- Hn.

Le psy regarda Heero, intrigué, devant ce « Hn » si peu clair. 

- Excusez-moi, mais je n'ai pas bien compris votre réponse.

Heero eut un petit sourire amusé très discret. Il allait jouer à l'un de ses jeux favoris : faire tourner les psy en bourrique !!

- A vous de deviner.

- Ah… D'accord. Je dirais que c'est un « oui » ?

- Hn !

Le psy regarda Heero encore une fois, un peu déboussolé. Ce gamin se foutait de lui ou quoi ? Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire par un ado, même ex-pilote de gundam !!

- Donnez-moi des réponses clairs, s'il vous plait.

- Ok… Mais devinez quand même le premier « Hn ».

Le psy se dit que cette séance allait être TRES longue. Ce gamin avait rendu chèvre tous les psy qu'ils avaient été voir, même le fameux Dr Seguin, pourtant très réputé dans le monde de la psychologie et qui était maintenant persuadé que les perroquets crachaient des flammes !

- Entendu. C'est un « oui » ?

- Vi !! Vous avez gagné…

Mais il semblait bien insouciant et joyeux, à première vue.

- Bien. Parles-moi de toi…

Heero sourit… D'un sourire à vous faire froid dans le dos.

- Mieux vaut pas… Vous feriez des cauchemars après.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je te demandes de me parler de toi.

Heero agrandit son sourire et le psy se demanda si c'était une si bonne idée que ça, finalement.

- Comme vous voulez. Que dire sur ma vie… J'ai tué, tué, tué encore et encore alors que je n'avais que 10 ans^^. Je me souviens encore de mon premier meurtre…

Le psy eut des sueurs en voyant l'air nostalgique du japonais.

- C'était sur L1. Ma première mission !!! Ca remonte à loin, tous ça… Je me suis infiltré discrètement dans la base et je suis entré dans la base en prenant un soldat en otage… A qui j'ai mis un balle dans la tête juste après qu'il m'ait permis d'entrer… Joli trou !! Je suis resté 10 secondes pour regarder le cadavre se vider de son sang…

Le psy devint blanc et manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive et se mit à tousser… Heero prit un air innocent et inquiet alors qu'intérieurement, il était mort de rire. 

- Ca va, Dr Blanchard ??? Vous êtes tout blanc… Vous êtes malades ??? Paraît qu'il y a une mauvaise épidémie de grippe en ce moment… J'espère que vous l'avez pas attrapé. C'est mauvais ce truc ! Je l'ai attrapé l'année dernière, j'ai été malade comme un chien… Mais bon, j'avais jamais été malade non plus^^ 

- Euh… Oui, oui… Ca va…

- Vous êtes sûr ? Sinon, on peut écourter la séance…

Ah le petit malin… Il veut me rendre malade, se dit le psy. Mais je n'abandonnerais pas comme ça !

- Non, ça ira, Heero… Passons un peu sur ces années qui ont du être dur pour toi. Nous en parlerons plus tard… Comment vis-tu la paix ?

- Très bien… Sauf que je m'ennuie.

- Pourquoi tu t'ennuies ?

- Les missions me manquent… Et les carnages avec mon gundam aussi…

- Vraiment ?

Le psy tentait de rester impassible et ne pas trop imaginer les carnages et les missions… Mais vu le sourire sadique de Heero, c'était dur !!!

- Hai ! 

- Pardon ?

- Oh… Excusez-moi, vous parlez pas japonais, j'oubliais… Ca veut dire oui…

Heero prit son air le plus innocent et fit un sourire désolé et plein de remords, à sa pauvre victime, qui tomba dans le panneau de l'ado déstabilisé qui passe d'un extrême à l'autre.

- Ce n'est pas grave… Heero. Ce sont les missions et les… carnages qui te manque le plus ou le fait que vous étiez tous les 5 ensembles ?

- Voyons…

Heero commençait sérieusement a en avoir marre des questions trop curieuses de ce psy… Alors, il décida mettre de l'ambiance, à sa facon… Il tourna son regard vers la fenêtre et prit en air pensif, en se concentrant sur le bloc note du psy, sur lequel celui-ci écrivait un tas de choses illisibles, même pour Heero qui pourtant savait déchiffrer des codes secrets, tellement son écriture était patte de mouche et déformé(Vous imaginez ?? Pire que votre médecin !!! lol). Bientôt le psy poussa un terrible hurlement, en voyant son précieux bloc s'enflammer. Il hurla encore plus terrible en voyant le feu se propager à sa cravate créé spécialement pour lui, par un grand couturier pour l'avoir aidé à résoudre ses problèmes… Euh… relationnel nocturne avec sa femme. Heero, dont les yeux étaient redevenu normaux aussitôt, se retourna et prit un air très surpris et horrifié très convainquant, avant d'attraper la bouteille d'eau qui traînait le bureau et d'en asperger partout, sauf la zone de l'incendie, le costume à 15 000 Euros du Dr Blanchard. Le psy pris sa veste détrempée et éteignit les flammes avec.

- Ca va, Dr Blanchard ?? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ??

Heero pris son air innocent « Je n'ai absolument pas foutu le feu ! » qu'il avait eu tout le temps de mettre au point pendant la guerre et jusqu'à maintenant, ce qui faisait 2 ans, maintenant.

- Oui… J'ai juste… eu peur. Comment mon bloc a-t-il pu prendre feu tout seul ???

Le psy regarda Heero qui semblait aussi dépassé que lui, mais s'éclatait en fait comme un petit fou.

- Je ne sais pas… C'est bizarre… Si ça se trouve, y a un fantôme pyromane dans ce bureau…

Heero se mit à regarder autour de lui avec crainte, alors que le psy le regardait en se disant que la guerre l'avait marqué plus qu'il ne le semblait. Heero repéra un joli bibliothèque avec un tas de livre qui devait coûter dans les… 34 000 Euros, à peu près… Et la pris pour cible.

- HAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!! LE FANTOME A ENCORE FRAPPER !!!!!!!

Heero poussa un magnifique cri d'horreur, en voyant la bibliothèque qu'il venait d'enflammer et se jeta dans les bras du psy en tremblant, sans que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps de voir les yeux violets du japonais blagueurs. Le Dr Blanchard se fit un devoir d'essayer de le rassurer, alors qu'il était lui-même, mort de peur et regardait autour de lui, en s'attendant à voir surgir un démon rouge à corne jouant avec un lance-flamme.

***************** 

Duo assit sur une chaise, entendit les hurlements du psy et de Heero, en rigolant dans sa barbe (même s'il il en a pas), alors que les autres personnes dans le couloirs se demandait se qui se passait. Bientôt, on sentit une odeur de fumée et on vit le psy sortir avec un Heero, apparemment, terrorisé et sous le choc du bureau en feu. Pour ne pas paraître suspect, il se précipita sur Heero, pour le serrer dans ses bras, en le rassurant avec des paroles réconfortantes, malgré sa folle envie d'éclater de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ???

- Un fantôme incendiaire a ravagé mon bureau !!! Faut appeler des chasseurs de fantômes !!! 

Duo manqua d'exploser de rire devant les inventions de Heero, qui se marrait frénétiquement dans le cou de Duo, en faisant mine de sangloter de peur… La secrétaire du Dr Blanchard alla éteindre les flammes avec un extincteur et revient couverte de traces noires, même dans les cheveux…

- Des chasseurs de fantômes, Dr ???

- Oui !!! C'est un fantôme qui a fait brûler mon bureau !!! 

La secrétaire le regarda bizarrement, puis dit avec un sourire rassurant, dit qu'elle allait appeler des chasseurs de fantômes… En fait, elle allait appeler un des collègues du Dr Blanchard pour qu'il s'occupe de son cas^^' . Elle revint 5 min après en disant qu'elle avait appelé la police et qu'ils avaient demander à ce que personne ne quitte l'étage. Duo qui mourrait envie d'éclater de rire, pris l'excuse de s'isoler avec son pauvre ami traumatisé, pour s'éloigner. Dès qu'ils furent à l'abris des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes, il laissa sortir son rire, alors que Heero s'écroulait par terre, toujours mort de rire.

- Heero ! Quand est-ce que tu arrêteras tes bêtises ???

- Jamais tant qu'on me forcera à aller voir des psychiatres !! Quand le gouvernement en aura marre que j'envois ses meilleurs psy à l'hôpital Sud, se faire interner, ils laisseront tomber !^^

- Tu sais que tu es pire que moi ???

- Non… La seule différence, c'est que tu n'as pas les flammes !^^

Après que la police les ai interrogés et que Heero, sois-disant un peu remis de son choc, ait répondu à leur questions, ils étaient rentrés tous les deux à la maison…

- Heero, Duo… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?? Pourquoi vous êtes si en retard ???

- Winner, ne pose pas de questions stupides. Regarde plutôt Yuy et tu comprendras…

En effet, Heero affichait un sourire immense et avait les yeux très légèrement violet.

- Heero !!! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais ???

- Et un psy de plus, bon pour se faire interner et persuadé qu'il y a des fantômes incendiaires partout^^

Quatre lui lança un regard désapprobateur et coléreux.

- Je vais manger, moi !!!

Heero s'éloigna sans s'occuper du regard plein de reproche de Quatre. Duo souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Il est chou, notre Heero… Vous trouvez pas ???

- Euh… Je dirais plutôt qu'il passe trop de temps avec toi, Maxwell !!

- Mais non… C'est juste sa… personnalité profonde qui remonte à la surface.^^ Je le préfère comme ça qu'en esquimaux gelé avec de la neige éternelle !! HEERO !!! LAISSES-MOI EN UN PEU !!!!!

Duo partit rejoindre le morfale japonais, qui était en train de vider le frigo, avant qu'il n'y ait plus rien à manger, sous les soupirs désespérés des 3 autres ex-pilotes, qui se regardait en remuant la tête d'un air complètement dépassés.

A suivre !!!

Bon, maintenant, j'ai une autre idée de situation… Hihihihihi !!!! Et peut-être même avec un 1+2 si j'arrive à le glisser… Surtout que c'est pas de faire un couple mon but, c'est de raconter n'importe quoi, ce qui me passe par la tête, avec un Heero pyro-man blagueur.^^

Heero : Tu vas me ridiculiser encore longtemps ?

Moi : Aussi longtemps que j'aurais de l'inspiration, Heero-chéri-que-j'adore !^_________^ Et puis, tu es ADORABLEEEEEEEE !!!!

Heero : … Ben, c'est pas encore finis, alors. -_- *s'en va se faire griller des saucisses avec ses flammes, dans le Wing Zero, en lui racontant ses malheurs.*

Moi : Review, onegai ? A plus !!!^^


	4. Perfect Pyroman et Shinigami, les rois d...

**Nom** : Perfect Pyro-man et Shinigami, les rois des blagueurs !

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Disclaimer **: Non, ils ne sont pas à moi… Dommage pour moi, parce que garder Heero chez tout le temps ne me dérangerais ABSOLUMENT PAS !!! *sourire pervers* 

Heero : … ^^'''''''''''''''''''''''''

Duo : *MDR* 

Quatre : Je… je suis de tous cœur avec toi, Heero… ^^'

Wufei : … Yuy poursuivit pas une onna… -_-'

Trowa : … 

Heero : … Merci de votre soutient, les gars…

Duo : *toujours MDR* Mais… De rien… Heero…

*BAAAAAAMMM* 

Wufei : Bien joué, Yuy. … 0_0' Ok, j'ai rien dit… Arrête de me regarder comme ça.

Heero : … Tiens, je vais aller m'autodétruire avec Zero… 

Moi : Attends-moi, Heero !!!!!!!! *Cours après Heero* 

Quatre, Wufei et Trowa : ^^'''''''''''''''''''''''

**Genre** : Pyrokinésie… Que se passerait-il si Heero se retrouvait avec un pouvoir de ce genre fonctionnant en fonction des sentiments et après une dure détention chez Oz ? (Qui ont jouer un peu avec ses gênes… Heero, arrête de me braquer immédiatement !! ^^') La suite de « Pyro-man » avec un Heero encore plus déjanté !!! Et la suite de « Pyro-man, le retour ». C'est également la suite de « Le Pyro-man contre-attaque ». Lime !! (1+2)

**Note **: Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewés !!!^^ Toujours après la guerre. Hehehehe !!! Heero et Duo pète un plomb et un beau !!! MDR

Bonne lecture !

*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*-^-*

**Perfect Pyro-man et Shinigami, les rois des blagueurs !**

- Pffffff !!! Je m'ennuie…

- Moi aussi, Heero… Moi aussi.

- Comment j'ai pu être attentif à ces discours soporifique ???

- Je me le suis toujours demandé…

- MONSIEUR YUY ET MAXWELL !!! VEUILLEZ NE PAS DISCUTER PENDANT MON COURS ET AVOIR LA POLITESSE DE FAIRE AU MOINS SEMBLANT DE VOUS INTERESSER A CE QUE J'ESSAIE DE VOUS ENSEIGNER, MEME SI CA NE VOUS INTERESSE PAS !!!

- Oui, madame Seidathif(se prononce « Sédatif » !! MDR).

Duo et Heero avait répondu en même temps. Dès que la prof eu le dos tourné, ils reprirent leur discution.

- Ca fait à peine une semaine qu'on est là que je m'ennuie déjà. Rappelles-moi pourquoi on a décidés de refaire des études…

- Pour rester tous les 5 ensembles… Et parce que c'est la condition qu'à négocié Réléna pour que le gouvernement arrête de nous envoyer voir des psy… Surtout, toi, je crois, en fait…

- Je préfère encore les psy… Au moins, je m'amusais à les rendre maboules. Pfffffff !!!

Duo regarda Heero, qui se faisait chier comme un poisson mort, avec un sourire Shinigamiesque.

- Heero, je te propose quelque chose ! On va faire un concours…

- Hn ???

- Concours de conneries !^^

- Hai !!! Mission acceptée ! Bonne idée, Duo. On prend chacun un cours et tente de foutre le plus de bordel possible le plus longtemps possible sans se prendre de colle et d'éviter la colle, si menace il y a.

- Ok, ça marche ! Je prend celui-là… Je vais mettre un peu d'ambiance.^_____^

- Ok… A toi de jouer !

Heero alluma le chronomètre de sa montre et fit un signe à Duo qui se mit à faire semblant de dormir en ronflant bruyamment. Heero prit son masque de Soldat Parfait (oui, il l'a toujours quelque part… C'est toujours utile, ça !!) pour ne pas rigoler, pendant que tous les élèves se retournaient sur Duo. Puis, le tressé se mit à faire mine de parler en dormant, en faisant mine de faire un rêve chaud, murmurant des « Hummm Seidathif… », « Oui, c'est ça… », « C'est bon… Tu devrais apprendre ce genre d'Histoire à tes élèves, tu les endormirais pas… » et autres. Heero, lui était toujours aussi impassible alors que les élèves commençaient à rire… Au bout de 5 min, la prof d'Histoire, se détourna de son tableau où elle écrivait un truc des plus endormants, vers ce qui faisait rigoler tous les élèves… Et manqua de s'évanouir, avant de devenir rouge de colère et de honte. Heero murmura à Duo qu'elle regardait. Celui-ci continua son petit jeu, un peu plus fort et osé, pendant que les autres élèves, sauf Heero, étaient plier de rire sur leur table. 

- MONSIEUR MAXWELL, REVEILLEZ-VOUS ET VOUS AUTRES, CESSEZ DE RIRE !!!!!!!

Duo ne se réveilla pas mais en rajouta une couche avec des « Tu aimes ça ? » ou « Seidathif, t'es bien roulée pour une vieille… ». Seidathif passa du blanc au vert, pour arriver jusqu'au rouge. Elle ressemblait à un feu tricolore, prêt à exploser. Heero donna un coup de pied à Duo pour lui signaler que la situation devenu critique.

- MONSIEUR MAXWELL !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Duo fit mine de se réveiller brusquement au rugissement de la prof.

- Euh… Oui, madame Seidathif ??? Excusez-moi de mettre endormi !! Je m'excuse… ne me collez pas, s'il vous plait… Au fait, j'ai pas parler en dormant, j'espère…

La prof devint rouge pivoine (c'est pas la même chose que rouge !!lol) et les élèves explosèrent de rire. Duo lui fait un très charmant sourire et la prof rougie deux fois plus…

- Je… Euh… Non, rassurez-vous… Je ne vous colle pas… Cette fois-ci ! Mais ne recommencez pas !!!

- Je vous remercie, madame Seidathif.

Il lui fit un sourire à damner tous les saints et les démons réunis et la prof sembla sur le point de s'évanouir tellement elle était rouge… Heureusement, la sonnerie retentit et Madame Seidathif leur dit qu'ils pouvaient sortir pendant qu'elle se rasseyait sur sa chaise en se planquant derrière un bouquin, pendant que les élèves continuaient de se marrer. Heero, qui avait arrêté le chrono à la sonnerie, sortit avec Duo, qui regarda la prof en souriant. La prof était tellement perturbée qu'elle en avait même oublié de leur donner des devoirs, Duo s'en félicita… Une fois seuls, Heero donna son temps à Duo.

- Bien joué ! 15 min 45 secondes.

- YES !!! I'm the best !!! 

- J'ai eu du mal à ne pas rire… Tu étais bon dans ton rôle !!

Heero et Duo éclatèrent de rire, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu faire pendant le cours et allèrent au cours suivant : la chimie !!! Heero sourit sadiquement rien qu'à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire !!! Le cours de Monsieur Sa Venfou commença calmement, le prof leur distribuant des echantillons d'un produit chimique, en leur expliquant ce qu'ils devaient faire et leur donnant des recommandations, qui virent sourire Heero.

- Bien. Vous avez tous vos échantillons. Faites attention, quand ce produit est exposé à la chaleur, il se gazifie. Il n'est pas dangereux pour la santé, mais peut avoir des effets étranges selon les personnes. Mais il n'y a aucune raison que la chaleur augmente suffisamment pour déstabiliser le produit, car ce n'est pas d'un degré, mais de 10 degrés au moins, qu'il faut que la chaleur augmente pour que le produit réagisse. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas…

- Bien reçu. Mission acceptée.

Duo mit le chrono en marche alors que les élèves essayaient de réaliser leur expérience sans faire sauter la classe pour autant. Heero fit monter la température de la salle de 10 degrés précisèment (Il a un baromètre intégré LOLLLLLL) et les produits chimiques, dans les tubes à essaie, se transformèrent en gaz de couleur blanches, avant de disparaître dans l'air. Le prof se leva d'un bond en voyant ce qui se passait, sans comprendre POURQUOI ça se passait.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se… hahahahahahahaha !!!!

Soudain, il se mit à rire et monta sur son bureau en se mettant à danser. Les élèves se mirent d'abord à rire, puis, eux aussi commencèrent à agir bizarrement… L'un se mettait à vider son cartable (Pas trouvé d'autres mots, même si ça fait gosse.) et à balancer ses affaires dans tous les coins, en ricanant… Deux autres faisaient une bataille de cahiers, comme si c'était des oreillers… Encore un autre était monté sur sa table et sautait de table en table en imitant un singe et en mangeant la banane pour son goûter (Oups fait gamin aussi lollll), en se grattant la tête… 3 autres étaient en train de chanter une chanson de façon complètement faussé et sur 3 rythmes différents, ça donnait une belle cacophonie… Un autre courrait sous les tables avec la poignet de son cartable (Imaginé bien le cartable rectangulaire classique avec la poignet sur le dessus, surtout LOLLLLLL) dans la bouche… Bref, un bordel pas possible !!! Et nos deux pilotes… Se dévorait du regard, sans s'occuper du chahut autour d'eux.

- Duo…

- Heero…

- C'est dingue mais j'ai envie de t'embrasser…

- Quel hasard… Moi aussi…

- Alors… Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ???

Duo se jeta sur Heero en l'embrassant et en s'asseyant sur ses genoux, alors que l'autre passait ses bras dans le dos de l'américain en attrapant sa tresse, le rapprochant de lui par la même occasion.(Ben, le voilà mon 1x2^^) Deux élèves, jouant à se courser, firent tomber la chaise de Heero en passant derrière eux et ils se retrouvèrent par terre(Heero et Duo… Les deux autres sont déjà à l'autre bout de la classe LOL), l'un sur l'autre. Sans s'occuper du fait qu'ils soient tombés, ils continuèrent à s'embrasser passionnément, leur mains commençant à devenir baladeuse, (Il faudrait qu'ils achètent des laisses à main LOLLLLLL) passant sous leur T-shirt et caressant leur torse et dos avant de descendre sur leur hanches, pour caresser leurs cuisses a travers le tissus. Finalement, Heero, dont la patience n'est pas son fort en temps normal et encore moins maintenant, enleva le T-shirt rouge (on s'en fout de la couleur, mais bon^^) de Duo et pris le dessus sur le tressé, avant de lui embrasser le cou. Duo rie surpris de se retrouver dos au carrelage froid, mais ne fit vite plus attention à ce maigre détail, parce que Heero lui embrassait le torse, pendant que ses mains avaient trouvés une zone encore plus intéressante à caresser un peu plus en bas^^. Mais Duo, pas du genre à être dominé et passif, même si ça n'exclu pas que ça puisse lui plaire^^, se releva et attrapa la taille de Heero pour l'adosser à un pied de table et envoya son T-shirt… Quelque part dans la classe (*Imagine un élève se prenant le T-shirt sur la tête et le prendre sans comprendre avant de se mettre à se marrer sans raison et de monter sur une table pour balancer le T-shirt à un autre élève. Imagine les deux élèves également jouer avec le T-shirt, en se le lançant comme si c'était un ballon !!!* MDRRRR Revenons-en au lime !!), sans se préoccuper où il tomberait. Il s'attaqua au cou du japonais et s'y attarda longuement, en lui caressant le torse bien partout scrupuleusement, alors que Heero appuyait sa tête contre le pied de table en caressant le dos à Duo et en lui défaisant sa tresse lentement, mais sûrement au passage, en profitant pour caresser ses cheveux en gémissant doucement. (Viiiiiii !!! Lime !!! On va aller plus loin. On s'en fout de l'endroit^^ !!! Heero et Duo : *rouge de honte* Elle est complètement prise par la substance chimique, elle aussi !!! Moi : Ahahahahaha !!!!^^ LIME !!!) Duo, ravi de voir Heero complètement abandonné à lui, passa les mains de son pantalon pour lui caresser les fesses, ces fesses qu'ils mataient depuis un bon moment sans se l'avouer, ces fesses si musclés, douces et fermes qui faisait baver toutes les filles et certains mecs de l'école, faisant gémir Heero davantage. Celui-ci se mit à vouloir virer le pantalon de l'américain et le lui vira effectivement, mais se retrouva aussi allongé sous la table et sur le sol froid, ce qui le fit frissonner autant que Duo léchant et suçant ses tétons avidement. Duo remonta jusqu'aux lèvres de Heero et l'embrassa TRES passionnément, jouant avec la langue amie avec autant d'ardeur que celle-ci, alors que le japonais passait ses jambes autour de la taille du détressé, pressant leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre, les faisant gémir tous les deux. (Oh la… Jusqu'où vais-je aller ??? Heero : Tu t'arrêtes ici ! Moi : Pourquoi ? Duo : parce que tout à l'heure, je vais me retrouver à poils devant des inconnus !!!! Moi : Ils s'en foute… Heero : Même ! Arrêtes… *sort son flingue* Ou je te descends. Moi : Ohhh Pas besoin de t'énerver, Heero… *regarde Heero qui me fixe avec un regard bleu, coléreux et intense… Regard qui me fait fondre aussitôt* Je ferais TOUS ce que tu voudras ! *regarde Heero avec un regard hyper tendre* Heero : ^^''' Contentes-toi d'arrêter ce lime avant qu'il ne devienne un lemon. Moi : Mission acceptée. *reprend mon écriture* Duo et Heero : ^^''''''' *pousse un soupir de soulagement*)

Soudain, un professeur d'une classe voisine, alerté par le boucan grandissant (il serait temps lol), ouvrit la porte pour savoir ce qui se passait… Et tomba en arrêt devant le spectacle des tables renversées, des affaires de classes éparpillées partout et surtout des élèves et du prof qui se conduisaient de façon… Euh… Inhabituelle ? Sans aucune tenu ? Folle ? Digne de fou sortit tout droit de l'asile ? Le professeur se précipita pour aller chercher des secours… Quelqu'un capable d'arrêter cette bande de fou furieux.

Finalement, le directeur décida d'appeler les pompiers car toutes personne entrant dans la classe devenait aussi dingue que ceux qui étaient dedans… Les pompiers arrivèrent et arrosèrent tous le monde avec leur lance a eau, histoire de les… refroidir un peu, avant entrer avec des masques à oxygènes pour ne pas être contaminés par la substance chimique inconnue présente dans l'air. Les pompiers calmèrent les fou furieux avec beaucoup de difficultés, car ils refusaient de laisser attraper… Ils durent poursuivrent tous les élèves pour leur injecter des sédatifs… Sauf deux, déjà à moitié à poils, un ayant de longs cheveux chatains et l'autre, un regard bleu cobalt, qui s'étaient jetés sur les pompiers pour tenter de les déshabiller. C'était ces deux-là qu'ils avaient pourtant eu le plus de mal à immobiliser, pour les calmer avec les sédatifs. En effet, les deux jeunes hommes, trouvaient toujours un moyen de s'échapper quand on les attrapaient… Soit ils chatouillaient les pauvres pompiers, leurs enlevaient leur masque ou faisaient des trucs absolument inimaginables d'une gaminerie sans borne ou au contraire, digne des plus grands combattants et surtout en fonctionnant en équipe. Tous les pompiers, enfin ceux qui restait en état de faire leur boulot plutôt, avaient encerclés les deux derniers résistants qui rigolaient comme des idiots, en les piégeant au centre du cercle formé, puis en resserrant le cercle peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'ils tiennent Heero et Duo et ENFIN, au bout de 45 min^^', ils avaient endormi tout le monde, dont 25 min pour attrapés nos pilotes^^ !! 

Heero et Duo se réveillèrent plus tard… 3 heures plus tard, ils le surent grâce à la montre de Duo^^. Ils se sentaient vaseux, bizarres, comme si une pluie d'enclume leur étaient tomber sur la tête… Ils étaient dans la même chambre… A l'hôpital, apparemment… Et dans le service pour les intoxications !!!

- … Duo ?

- Hn… ?

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… ?

- Euh… Je… Je crois qu'on était en chimie…

- Euh… Ah oui… T'as raison… J'ai commencé ma blague… En augmentant la température et… le gaz s'est gazifié…

- Et le profs s'est mis à danser sur son bureau… Et les autres élèves sont devenus cingles… 

- J'ai même vu un mec qui tentait de voler en sautant d'une table… 

- C'était plutôt drôle… Mais, nous… ?

- Euh… Euh… Je crois qu'on a failli faire l'amour… Comme des bêtes… Sur le carrelage de la classe…

Duo et Heero se regardèrent et devinrent rouge pivoine… Avant de se tourner le dos brusquement aussi rapidement que des limaces qui auraient couru un marathon et croisés avec des écrevices qui auraient pris un coup de coup soleil. Au bout de 5 min, Duo osa dire un mot.

- Heero ?

- Hn ?

- Euh… Je sais pas pour toi… Mais j'ai bien aimé cette… Expérience…

- Hn… Ben, en fait… Moi aussi…

Heero et Duo se re-retournèrent l'un vers l'autre aussi vite que tout à l'heure et se regardèrent toujours aussi rouge.

- Tu voudras qu'on… recommence ce genre… D'expérience ?

- Hai… Avec plaisir…^^

Ils se sourirent… Pas d'un sourire amicale, mais plutôt heureux, provocateur et sexy… Et ils perdirent leur si belle couleur rouge, teinte coup de soleil « Je suis resté toute la journée aux heures les plus chaudes, en plein soleil sur la plage et j'ai oublié de me mettre de la crème solaire, juste à côté de l'eau. » (Ne JAMAIS rester à lézarder, sous le soleil pendant des heures, sur un matelas pneumatique, flottant sur l'eau… Sinon avec les reflets de l'eau, vous vous retrouver avec un coup de soleil MONSTRUEUX !!!^^'' J'en ai fait l'expérience…) qui les rendaient si kawai, quand leur amis entrèrent dans la chambre.

- Heero !!! Duo !!! Ca va ???

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ???

- … Salut.

Heero, qui était dos à la porte, se retourna aussi vite que le mollusque qui prend son temps parce qu'il est vacances et parce qu'il a la ventouse plâtrée.

- Euh… Salut… Ben, apparemment… (Heero)

- … Un produit chimique très volatile…(Duo)

- … Quand on l'expose a la chaleur…

- … Et ayant des effets, disons… 

- … Très étranges sur ceux qui le respire…

- … C'est, comment dire…

- … Echappé de leur tubes à essaie…

- … Sans raison apparente…

- … Et a intoxiqué toutes la classe…

- … Qui a pété un câble…

- … Et les pompiers ont calmés tout le monde à coup de sédatif…

- … Pour les emmener se faire désintoxiquer à l'hôpital, apparemment.(A qui s'en ai rendu, selon vous ? LOL)

Les autres regardèrent Heero et Duo qui venait de faire une phrase complète, en disant un bout, à tour de role, en parfaite synchronisation. Les deux blagueurs se regardèrent et se sourirent avant de regarder à nouveau leurs amis.

- Sans raison apparente, c'est ça… Moi, je vois la raison responsable de ce bordel, dans un lit d'hôpital et qui se fait désintoxiquer à cause d'une de ses blagues stupides ! Pas vrai, Yuy ???

Heero et Duo se regardèrent une autre fois et éclatèrent de rire.

- Je vous signale que vous avez failli coucher ensemble sur le carrelage de cette salle de classe !!!

Les deux blagueurs redoublèrent de rire en souriant.

- Et ça vous fait rire ?????

Les deux alités arrêtèrent de rire et regardèrent Wufei, toujours en souriant.

- Hai !!! Je crois que j'ai compris…

- … Ce que faisait ce gaz !!

- Ca fait faire ce qu'on a envie de faire… 

- … Au fond de soi, sans oser le faire.^^

Les 3 autres se regardèrent, comme si les deux baka qui s'étaient remis à rire, avaient péter tous les plombs de leur boites à fusilles, avant de les regarder à nouveau. Quatre prit la parole.

- Vous êtes sûr que vous n'êtes plus sous l'effet de l'intoxication chimique ?

- Hai ! Sinon…

- … On serait dans le même lit et…

- … On serait pas sages du tout !!!^^

Les autres se regardèrent d'un air fataliste. Non, ils n'étaient plus intoxiqués.

- On dirait que nos 2 shazi sont sérieux… Qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils veulent, je ne veux RIEN savoir !

- A part ça, ça va, vous deux ?

- Hai !!

- Très bien !!

- On est juste un peu mou…

- … Mais ça va vite passer… (« Dommage !!! » pensa Wufei.)

- … Et on pourra retourner à l'école !!! (Je ne sais pas si c'est un lycée ou quoi. Alors je dis « école ») 

Heero et Duo se regardèrent avec un sourire blagueur, sexy et complice. (C'est tout un art de faire passer autant de chose dans un sourire !!! lol)

- Je crois qu'on va demander à être dans votre classe.(Trowa)

- Pourquoi/Naze ???(Duo/Heero. Naze = pourquoi)

- Pour vous surveiller !!! Yuy, Maxwell !! Vous êtes pire que des gamins !

- Des adultes qui se comporte comme des gamins, mais qui vont jouer un jeu d'adulte…

- Exactement, Heero !! On est des adultes qui jouent à être des gamins, mais qui vont jouer à un jeu d'adulte… Dès qu'ils seront sortis d'ici !!^^

- Irrécupérable… Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de vous ???

- Rien, pour l'instant, Wufei… Ils rattrapent leurs jeunesses et après, on penseras à leur avenir.

- Tu as tout compris, Quatre !! 

- Si on les mettaient plutôt à la maternelle ??

- WUFEI/WUFFY !!!!(Heero/Duo)

- Ca va !!! Je rigole !!! Pas besoin de me lancer ces regards noirs… et violet. Yuy, calmes-toi où j'appelle le médecin pour qu'il te donne un calmant !!

- Viiiiiii, Wufei…^^'' Je me calme. Je suis suffisamment mou comme ça…-_- (Heero, il aime pas les calmants, sédatifs et autres !!!!!)

Wufei regarda Heero qui était à nouveau tout calme, en se disant qu'il était pas prêt, avec Duo, à redevenir adulte !! Il lança un regard aux deux autres, qui pensaient la même chose, en soupirant de fatigue rien qu'en songeant à leur prochaines blagues.

En effet, le lendemain les deux blagueurs étaient de retour à l'école et leur 3 amis étaient avec eux dans leur classe pour ESSAYER de les empêcher de faire trop de bêtises. Sauf que… 

- … Duo ?

- Yes ?

- C'est ton tour^^ !

- Yes… N'empêche que tu as fais un score hier… Qui va être difficile à battre : on a pas été collés, tu as foutu un bordel monstre comme j'aurais jamais cru possible et… On a même découvert un truc sur nous-même^^ ! Mais je vais quand même essayer…

- Quand tu veux… Duo-kun.

Heero et Duo se sourirent. Les 3 autres, qui surveillait de loin Heero et Duo, s'aperçurent que les deux zouaves préparaient quelque chose… Mais ne pouvait rien faire puisqu'ils étaient trop loin d'eux !! C'étaient le cours de musique avec madame Musikacerolle, qui venait juste de demander aux élèves de prendre leur flûte (BRRRR C'est dur la flûte !! Je détestait les cours de musique au collège) pour jouer le morceau, dont les notes étaient écrites au tableau. Les 3 spectateurs des bêtises de leur amis, entendirent Duo, au début du morceau, après les 5 premières notes, faire une ENORME faute musicale, suivi d'une autre et d'encore une autre… Bientôt toutes la classe, perturbée par les fausses notes de Duo, se mit à jouer tellement faux que la prof dû se boucher les oreilles, ainsi que Quatre, Trowa et Wufei… Heero, lui était mort de rire, plié en quatre, sur sa table, incapable de jouer tellement il riait et Duo continuait à jouer passionnément, trop passionnément, même…^^'' Parce que la prof, dont l'oreille musicale était TRES sensible, venait de s'évanouire^^'''' 

Bien sûr, nos 3 pauvres G-boys enguirlandèrent généreusement Duo et Heero à la sortie de la classe comme si ils étaient des sapins de Noêl, mais ceux-ci ne s'en occupèrent pas et partirent comme des furies pour aller manger, car c'était midi… Et que fais un estomac sur patte quand c'est midi ??? Il va manger, exactement… 

Au dernier cours de l'après-midi, le cours d'informatique, les 3 pilotes les plus euh… Responsables^^' des 5, relâchèrent un peu leur vigilance, en pensant, à tord, que les deux baka allaient peut-être se tenir tranquille… Ils s'en mordirent les doigts !!! En effet, Wufei n'eut pas le temps d'intercepter un cd que le Blagueur Incendiaire Parfait venait de mettre dans son ordinateur, alors qu'il était assis juste à côté de lui. Il vit Heero pianoter sur le clavier comme un forcené, comme lorsqu'il était en mission et compris qu'il voulait activer un virus. Il attrapa les mains de Heero et lui lança un regard de « papa-en-colère-à-son-petit-diable-de-fils-qui-fait-une-GROSSE-bêtise-et-à-qui-il-mettrait-bien-une-GROSSE-fessée. » sauf qu'il préférait ne pas toucher au derrière du japonais parce qu'il se conduisait peut-être comme un gosse, mais il avait toujours son flingue sur lui et il tirait toujours aussi bien !!!

- Comment on annule ce virus, Yuy ?

- Je ne te le dirais pas… Je ne parlerais pas, même sous la torture !

- Vraiment ?

- Hai. Tu me connais.

- Oui, je te connais et je connais quelque chose qui va te faire parler…

- Ah oui ??? Quoi donc ?

- Dis-moi comment on annule ce virus et donnes-moi ce cd ou… 

- Ou quoi ?

- Je te signale au professeur.

Heero fixa Wufei pendant quelques secondes, avant de pousser un soupir résigné.

- T'es pas drôle, Wufei !!! Ok, je vais l'annuler. Lâche-moi les mains…

- Non. Je te fais pas confiance. Je te connais, Yuy ! Comment on l'annule ? Je ne te lâcherais pas tant que je n'aurais pas récupéré ce cd !

- Ok, ok… Pffffff !!!!! Appuies sur Entrée.

- Ca ne va pas l'activer, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Je le sais. C'est moi qui l'ait conçu, ce virus.

- Ok.

Le chinois appuya sur Entrée… Et l'écran devint noir. Heero profita que Wufei soit distrait et surpris, pour se libérer les mains et récupéra son précieux cd en le rangeant quelque part dans son pantalon, en souriant sadiquement et heureux comme le roi des hackeurs blagueurs. Le chinois furieux de s'être fais avoir comme un bleu, fusilla le japonais du regard.

- YUY !! 

- Tu vois que tu me connais pas si bien que ça.^^

- Rends-moi ce cd.

- Prends-le toi-même…

- Où est-il ?

- Dans mon spandex !^^ (Ben, vi, il porte un spandex sous son pantalon… On change pas d'habitude comme ça lol Il se sentirait nu sans son arme, son spandex et ses virus…)

- Yuy…-_-°

- Viiii ?

- Tu sais que tu es un petit emmerdeur ???

- Viiiii !!!

- Et il en fier ce shazi…-_-°°

- AAAAAHHH !!! Monsieur Mikrorameur !! Y a un gundam blanc avec des grandes ailes qui ressemble à un ange, qui est en train de blaster tous ce qu'il y a sur mon écran !!! (Quel est ce gundam ? Facile à deviner…)

- Monsieur, monsieur !!! Moi aussi !!!! Y a un gundam noir avec des ailes avec une faux qui est en train de couper mes fenêtres en morceau !!!!(Et celui-ci, quel gundam est-ce ?)

- MONSIEUR !!!! Je fais quoi ??? Y a un gundam bordeau qui ressemble à un démon et qui lacèrent mon texte avec un fouet !!!!! (Et celui-là, c'est quel gundam, selon vous ?)

Bientôt toutes la classe fut affolée, le prof ne savait plus où donner de la tête et Heero regarda tendrement son virus, à l'écran de son pc, faisant apparaître des MS qui tiraient sur tout l'écran, transformant sa page Word en gruyère, sur laquelle il écrivait justement un texte sur le gruyère et son histoire… Tandis qu'à l'écran de Wufei, C'était des MD qui faisaient le ménage, accompagnés du Tallgeese. Wufei songea soudain à quelque chose de plus grave…

- Et ça veut dire que tu as bouzillé le réseau informatique de l'école ??? 0_0

- Iie ! Ca va perturber le système pendant… 1h maxi et tout redeviendra normale, sans aucune trace de mon bébé, ni par où il a été introduit.

- … Yuy. Je persiste à dire que tu passes trop de temps avec Maxwell !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ??

Heero fit son innocent en regardant le pauvre prof paniqué, courir de pc en pc, en tentant de reprendre le contrôle des ordinateurs, sans succès… Wufei s'appuya sur son bureau, en poussant un énorme soupir. Et dire que ça, Heero Yuy, ex-pilote de gundam, c'était le Soldat Parfait avant !!! Cette année scolaire allait être longue… TRES longue… De leur côtés, Quatre et Trowa se disait la même chose aussi, car personne d'autres que Heero aurait pu jouer avec un virus, en guise de blague. Duo, lui se marrait discrètement en regardant les 5 gundams se battrent contre des MS et MD ainsi que l'Epyon, en détruisant précautionneusement tous ce qu'il y avait à l'écran en même temps que les armures ennemis pendant que le Wing Zero se battait contre l'Epyon. Alors que sa voisine paniquait complètement en pleurant, se disant qu'elle avait peut-être fait une connerie, pendant que l'Altron et le Wing Zero se livraient un duel enragé, le gundam dragon faisant des grillades de lettres Wordiennes et d'autres petits l'éléments Wordien, alors qu'il visait en fait, le gundam blanc. Bref, un autre bordel pantagruellesque signé Heero Yuy… Mais certainement pas le dernier. Le jeu des deux blagueurs infernaux ne faisaient que commencer !

A suivre !!! (Dès que j'aurais une idée pour la suite.)

Voilà… Un autre chapitre… Et dire qu'au début je pensais faire un chapitre unique. Mais bon, c'est tellement drôle que… Autant continuer !!!! Si vous avez des idées de situations qui pourrait être rendu amusantes, si on y met un Heero pyrokinèse blagueur et amoureux de Duo, avec qui il est très complice, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !!^^

Il est super mon lime^^ Je suis contente !!!^^ Et vous, mes petits pilotes adorés, vous en pensez quoi ?

Duo : … Euh… Si on oublie la situation dans laquelle on est, il est super !!

Heero : Je confirme ! Mission réussie, Yami.

Moi : Wouais !!! *saute sur Heero et l'embrasse, sauf que Duo me vire de Heero* 

Duo : Pas touche à mon Heero !!!!

Moi : Oh lalala… C'est triste mais j'ai pas d'idée pour la suite… Je vais pas pouvoir la faire…

Duo et Heero : Yami… *regard noir et violet sur moi*

Wufei : Fais gaffe, onna… Yuy est de mauvais poils.

Moi : J'ai vu, Wufei… Mais Heero si tu me fais brûler vive, je pourrais pas écrire la suite, non plus^^

Heero : *se calme* Et que faut-il faire pour que l'inspiration te… Reviennes ?

Wufei : *me regarde avec mon sourire pervers* Je sens que tu ne vas pas aimer la réponse, Yuy…

Moi : Allons allons, réfléchis, mon petit Heero… ^___________^

Duo : Tu ne penses tout de même pas à… 0_0 !!! C'est MON Heero !!!

Moi : Tu veux une suite ? Avec un LEMON ???

Duo : Oui, mais… C'est MON Heero, quand même !!!_

Moi : Heero ? Ta réponse… Tu acceptes la mission ?

Heero : *regard violet* Mission acceptée !-_-

Moi : Oui !!!!^^ *Saute sur Heero*

Duo : ELLE VEUT ME VOLER HEERO ET JE PEUX MEME PAS LA TUER !!!!! *pleure*

Moi : Aller, viens Duo… Je veux pas te le voler, juste en avoir un peu… Et puis, tu n'es pas exclu !^^ *prend Duo par la main, Heero par la taille et les emmène tous les deux, avec un grand sourire pervers*

Wufei : Rendons hommage à leur courage.

Trowa : … (= Oui… Paix à leur âme.)

Quatre : Elle va pas les tuer, non plus… *Wufei et Trowa le regarde bizarrement* Euh… J'ai dis quelques chose qui fallait pas ? *Wufei et Trowa se regarde tristement, comme si quelqu'un était mort et s'en vont. Quatre leur cours après* QUOI !? *se retourne avant de partir* Oh, j'oubliais… Reviews, onegai ? A plus !!! *se retourne vers la sortie et continue sa course* Attendez-moi, les gars !!!!!


End file.
